Star Trek : Galactica
by MarineCapt
Summary: AU Verse, part of my whole ST alternate universe which starts from World War III fic. What will happen when now Rear Admiral Adam Kielski will meet the crew of Battlestar Galactica? How he will find the new reality? Will Cylons will overwhelm them? ScottyxJaylah, SpockxUhura propable BillxLaura, Admiral Adam Kielski and rest are mine. Rated M due to language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've recently come up with idea of Star TrekxBattlestar Galactica fanfic, I do not own any Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica characters or ships, although my OC's are mine, if you want to use them, ask me via review or by private message.

-Admiral, two klingon D-7's decloaking dead ahead! - shouted Yolat from his console

-RED ALERT! ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!

-We're being hailed.

-On screen.

-Admiral Kielski, how good to see you and The Enterprise, especially in my trap.

-Frak off, Kor. You are in Federation space, disengage or be destroyed.

-Well, well, well, I should remind you that you're outgunned. Those cruisers are newest refit of previous D-7 class, prepare to be destroyed.

-You are wrong Kor, cut him out Uhura.

-Aye sir.

-Yolat, target their engines, fire main guns!

Unlike other ships Enterprise was refited after it arrived to Earth in early weeks of World War III. We added "few" guns that could provide us fire support from high altitudes, without taking flak damage from enemy. After it ended those weapons were coverted to be able to fire in space without changing it's effectivness. Our gun compartment consisted of 36x406mm main guns, taken from Iowa, Missouri and Wisconsin, over 20x 127mm guns and large number of AAA guns.

-Locking weapons on target, we have lock.

-Let's drop some lead on those motherfrakers! FIRE MAIN GUNS! - small shocks are passing through our ship, as inertial dampeners are overloaded by massive salvo firing towards nearest D-7. When shells reach their target, it vanishes it big explosion.

-Good shooting Yolat, Lt. Gałecka bring as about, time to get Kor.

-Aye, aye sir. - says my daughter. She's formally Lieutanant Commander, but we all used to call her by Lt. Then something hits our ship.

-Damage report!

-Main power is offline, they somehow penetrated our shields.

-Damnit, set a course to that nebula. I don't like to loose, full impulse!

After reaching it, we entered something like ion storm.

-Everone hang on! We need to make through this!

-I'm reading heavy energy signature dead ahead! It can destroy us if we get inside!

-HARD TO PORT!

-Too late!

Sudden bright light strucks bridge, one more big bump, and I hit something hard.

Two hours later. Unknown place.

-Uhhh ... where the frak are we? - I say with heavy head pain.

-God knows, apparently we've been struck by that energy, but somehow it hadn't destroyed us.

-Damage report Mister Scott!

-Main power is still offline, I don't think if we can bring it back, we had serious power surge in our couplings.

-What's their condition?

-Completely fried, I'm trying to use spare ones we still have, but I don't think I can make anything from them.

-Damnit, we're dead in water.

-Exactly Admiral.

-For the last time, stop calling me by that rank, I always wanted to be simple Starfleet captain.

-Like you wish sir.

-I detect warp signatures comming in, they will arrive in anytime now.

-Yellow alert, full power to defense systems!

When the ships arrive, we are all stunned by their construction.

-What is this?!

-I don't know, they appear to not be in our database.

-Readings ?

-Their weaponary is almost same as our, but they do not have shields.

-Are you kidding me? Who would build such a massive ship and not install shields on it?

-They're targeting us!

-Without haling? Something is not right, scan all frequencies.

-Captain, you won't believe, they are on some ancient one 345.6khz

-WHAT?! On speaker.

-This is the Battlestar Galactica to unknown vessel, identify yourself or we will fire upon you.

Oh my god, not this, no space-continuum transport! I have enough of this.

-Give me them.

-Hailing frequencies open

-This is Rear Admiral Adam Kielski of the Federation starship Enterprise, to Battlestar Galactica, do not fire, I repeat do not fire! We are friendly!

-This is Galactica Actual, provide us Colonial recognition codes immediately.

-For fraksake! We cannot do that, as we are not a part of your Navy!

-You must be Cylons then, prepare to be ...

-Commander! We have Cylon baseship on DRADIS! - says the voice in the background.

-You have brough friends, toaster?!

-Captain, we're being targeted!

-You heard that Commander, they're treating us as a enemy, how could we be one of them?

-It might be distraction.

-Oh shut up! Cut him off Uhura.

-Engineering here. - I can hear Scotty's voice over comms.

-Go ahead.

-We got main power.

-Great work Scotty! Red alert! Full power to the shields, target it and fire!

-Incoming nuclear warheads, targeting Galactica.

-GET IN THEIR WAY! PROTECT THE FLEET! ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!

We get in way of the missiles, huge bright light appears as they struck our hull.

-EPS couplings are overloading! - shouts Scotty over intercom.

-Reroute it to port phaser array! Yolat, target that baseship, fire when ready!

-Hang on!

Huge blow strucks our ship as we take another hit from their warhead

-FIRING!

Overloaded phaser fire sounds very weird, atleast it didn't blew up. Huge red array hits enemy vessel vanishing it.

-Holy ... we could use that in the future.

By that time my XO Corspa arrived on bridge.

-What is going on? - she asks with sleepy voice.

-Some space travel, taking on some nukes into our hull, nothing minor.

-What? Nevermind, I don't want to know.

-We are being hailed

-On speakers.

-This is Galactica Actual, now I believe you. No Cylon could get in the way of incoming warheads to save whole fleet, what is your damage?

-Well we have overloaded phaser array, main power is running on spare couplings, but we're okay.

-I would be happy to see your ship.

-You are welcomed commander, our docking bay will be opened.

-Thank you.

God, I don't believe that we travelled to another continuum again. We will see how is Earth here, or any planet they are living on.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : I'm aware of small mistakes_ _in previous chapter, but don't worry, they were fixed as soon as I got home and re-read whole fic. Again, I do not own characters/ships from Battlestar Galactica or Star Trek, my OC are mine._

 **Two hours later, USS Enterprise shuttle bay.**

-Raptor with Commander Adama and president Roslin on approach.

-Tent hut! - shouts my XO, as soon as the shuttlecraft, or should I say support fighter? Touched down our deck. Everyone went into stern position, damn, even I did that, even if I still outrank Adama, but I do not President of Twelve Colonies.

-Admiral. - says old man.

-Commander, Madame President. Welcome on board of The Enterprise. Those men are my crew, captain Corspa, my XO, commander Spock, science officer, commander Montgomery Scott, best engineer we ever had, lieutenant commander Joanna Gałecka, my navigator and also my firstborn ...

-Dad ...

-And finally lieutanat Yolat, my pilot.

-Nice to meet you. Can we speak in private? Or atleast you and your XO with both of us?

-Sure, follow me, I'll show you the way towards observation deck. - we head to the turbolift that takes us to deck 5 where it's located. As we enter the private room, we can see magnificent view to nebula and Galactica.

-So, you say that your fleet is huge? - asks Adama.

-Huh?

-You said Federation, and by the number on your hull I can say that you have 1701 ships.-I burst into small laughter. - What?

-This number is just registry one, in fact we have over three thousand ships in Starfleet, but only 100 are designed for deep space exploration, Enterprise is one of them.

-Oh, and your weapons are extremely powerful, I saw that basestar vanishing after one shot.

-It's thanks to overload in our main couplings, in order not to fry them we had to reroute power to port phaser array.

-Those nukes caused it?

-Yes, your ship wasn't affected with EMP blast thanks to our size.

-I still didn't thank you for that.

-No need commander, any other Starfleet officer would do the same thing.

-I see, but when I was travelling to the Enterprise I saw some turrets with standard guns, or am I wrong?

-You are not, those are indeed standard guns.

-Why would starship like that need them?

-Well, in our reality we have shields which are protecting us from enemy fire, phasers can be stopped by them, but not guns. Only kinetic barriers can stop normal shells, but only Federation ships have them.

-What if both systems fails?

-We have very old protection system, that was used almost 150 years ago, we simply polarize our hull, it gives small protection, but can stand only few hits.

-Bill, you forgot about main question - adds Roslin

-Oh right, sorry. Do you know where Earth is located?

-If this region of space is the same as our, then we do. Can you send us your maps, so we can compare them to our?

-Sure, we will.

-Bill ... - says President

-Jesus, Laura, you are white as wall.

-I don't feel very well - she says, and looses her consciousness.

-LAURA! - shouts Adama. I barley manage to catch her.

-What's wrong with her?

-She has breast cancer that had spread into her brain, our doctor says she has five to six months.

-Bah, we can cure her. - I look at Corspa who is giving me a weird look. - What?

-What about altering timeline?

-To hell with it, we did it before.

Meanwhile Laura wakes up, she looks pretty tired.

-Uhhhh, I should gave you a warning before we set off.

-It's not your fault.

-Madame President? - I ask

-Yes captain?

-I know about your sickness, do you want us to cure it? - I see as her jaw drops to the floor.

-Wait ... can you actually do it?

-Of course we can.

-I don't know ... I need some time to think about it.

Then all lights turn into red and alarm turns on.

- _Red alert! Captain to the bridge!_

-Excuse me, you'd better stay here with my XO.

-Sure.

I run to nearby turbolift that takes me directly to the bridge.

-What the frak is going on?

-Sir, you won't believe it, but we have another baseship incoming at our position, they will get into firing range in 2 minutes.

-Full power to shields! Phasers and main guns on standby!

-We got incoming small craft, probably fighters.

-Fire AAA guns, create cover for the fleet. Uhura, give me contact with Corspa.

-Yes sir!

 _-Corspa here._

 _-Get Adama and Roslin to transporter room and have them beamed over Galactica._

 _-Roger that._

-Mr.Gałecka, bring us closer to the fleet, Yolat prepare main and secondary battery, we will do it in old way!

-With pleasure dad! - says my daughter. I give her wide smile. Damn, she's almost as her mother, I wish my Asia was still alive.

-Incoming enemy missiles!

-Keep firing flak!

-They are different than previous ones, not nukes nor HE.

-Then?

-God knows.

-Do Vulcans believe in god? - I ask Spock.

-I am using typtical human language captain.

One of our AAA rounds hits one rocket detonating it, whole screen is flushed with bright light.

-Osz kurwa mać! - I say in my native language.

Everything on board explodes, are we dead?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : All mistakes that were spotted were fixed instantly, you can thank app for it. Again I do not own Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica characters/ships, however my OC's are mine, list of them will be uploaded tomorrow._ _Dear guest, this World War 3 is my AU, description says it's all, you should have read it, although for StarfleetxColonial meeting, it's my creation, I know it's not perfect, but my imagination has its limits. Railgus do not exist in my so called "Adamverse" it's hard to believe, I know, sorry for that, but to explain when."my" Wold War 3 broke out in 2012 Enterprise and it's crew were transported from 2267 to 2012_ ... _Do I have to explain that? It's frakin AU, deal with it!_

 **Stardate 4104.14, unknown region of space, USS Enterprise.**

Uhhhhh, I don't like that, especially not if power cables explode straight into my face.

-Damage report!

-Oh shut up will you? I'm trying to fix that damn engineering console. Come here you little bugger! Here we go, good boy. So, warp engines are offline, we're running on batteries, auxiliary power circuits are damaged, we survived thanks to our AAA guns.

-Any other things that I should be aware of?

-Only that Galactica took a nuke to their top, we did our best to cover her, but it's hard to manoeuvre on thrusters only.

-Their damage?

-Few ripped armour plates, nothing that bad, as we shot it down

about 5km away from them.

-Good work lads, now fix that couplings and bring that main power back!

-We're on it.

-Galactica is haling us sir - says Uhura.

-On speakers.

- _This is Adama, good job on that nuke, you have shown your ship, now I want to show you Galactica, and my son wants to test you in training combat on Viper._

 _-It will be my pleasure commander, although last time I've flown a fighter was almost ten years ago._

 _-You don't forget how to fly, it's like riding a bicycle -_ I smile.

 _-If you say so_. _I'll have myself beamed on your flight deck._

 _-Very well, Lee is already awaiting you, Adama out._

-As you heard lads, time for a little show off, Corspa, you have the conn.

-Go get them dad! - says my daughter.

-I'll do my best, but I cannot promise anything.

I'm heading to transporter room, when I come across Jaylah, well to be exact she runs into me.

-WATCH HOW ARE YOU WALKING YOU PIECE OF ... Oh, sorry Admiral, I thought it was someone else.

-No offense taken. How are repairs going?

-Montgomery says he "will that bugger working" in three or four hours.

-Hah, so it means that it's going to be done in less than 1.

-Why is he lying?

-He is not, he makes repair time longer and then he fixes it in shorter hours. That's why he's a miracle worker.

-Oh, I see. That's why Scotty has so much time for me.

-Yup, now excuse me, but I need to kick one of Galactica's pilot ass.

-What?

-I forgot you don't understand some phrases. So, to explain, Commander Adama son challenged me to a duel with their fighters, I think I will beat him

-Good luck then.

I enter the room and step on the platform.

-Where to sir? - asks ensign.

-Galactica's flight pod, energise.

Sometimes I hate that feeling of transporter effect, I remember when some crew man was transported back, and due to power surge we lost just 2 of hihis molecules. I don't want to remember what came out ...

-Tent hut pilots! - shouts Adama's son

-At ease lads, I'm here in private, not to officially visit Galactica. So, you say that you will beat the frak outta me Lee?

-Hell yeah I do!

-Let me suit up, and we'll see who's silly ass will get wrecked.

We both run into changing room, although he's a little bit faster, well I'm not that young anymore 40 years has it's limits. But when we run to fighters I win, before entering it I see pilot name "Lt. William "Husker" Adama", frak me, Bill let me fly his old fighter.

- _Are you ready Eagle? -_ I'm stunned, how the hell he knows my callsign?

- _Whenever you are!_

We take off thorough Galactica's launch bays. I remind myself when I used to launch from USS Enterprise, the old Aircraft Carrier, aka "The Big E", on Risa. Damn, that view ...

- _Here we go! -_ I hear Lee's voice over comm

- _Oh hell, I'm not gonna play like this!_ \- I'm trying to out-manoeuvre his Viper, but he's way faster.

- _I got you know, Admiral!_

 _-Oh frak off!_ \- I shout, then I'm start doing something like "Pugatschev's Cobre", it appears to be success, as second fighter flies right under me.

- _HOW THE FRAK?!_

 _-F-14 Tomcat training baby! Prepare to be ..._ \- I cut as my DRADIS radar comes to life. - _You see that too Lee?_

 _-Yeah, it's weird, by the way call me Apollo._

 _-As you wish, so what about that contact?_

 _-I don't know, Apollo, Galactica. We got DRADIS contact, should we intercept?_

 _-Go ahead, we got them too, not baseship, nor cruiser._

Then comms came to life.

- _To unknown vessel, this is Battlestar Pegasus, identify yourself or we will fire upon you._

 _-Bullshit, whole fleet was destroyed_ \- says Lee.

- _This is Galactica Actual, provide us your recognition codes right now! -_ we can also hear background voice - _We're receiving them. Sir, they're authentic._

 _-This is Admiral Joanna Gałecka of the Pegasus. Adama, is that you?_

What the frak?! It can't be my wife, she died almost 10 years ago during Risa siege! I saw her Tomcat blew up, with her on board.

 _-Eagle, Galactica. Give me five minutes with Admiral._

 _-Go ahead._

 _-This is Rear Admiral Adam Kielski of the starship Enterprise ... is it really you?_

 _-Jesus, I though you died when Colonies were attacked._

 _-But for frakssakes! You died on Risa!_

- _It's a very long story. Jim, call all alert fighters off. We found Galactica, and Enterprise._

 _-It's like a dream -_ says Lee

- _It is a dream._

I cannot wait until I will hear all the story from Asia ... damn it's been ten years and her voice hasn't changed, not even a bit. I don't know if I would be able to believe her story.


	4. Character list

_A/N : As promised I'm uploading list of characters that will be used, both from Star Trek and Battlestar Galactica AND my OC's. So, shall we begin?_

 _Star Trek : Galactica_

 _Starring :_

 _Your Author as Rear Admiral Adam Kielski_

 _Rest of characters :_

 _Battlestar Galactica_

 _President Laura Roslin_

 _Commander William Adama_

 _Captain Lee"Apollo"Adama_

 _Lieutamant Kara"Starbuck"Thrace_

 _Chief Galen Tyrol_

 _AND_

 _Admiral Joanna Gałecka as CO of Battlestar Pegasus_

 _Star Trek_ :

 _Commander Spock_

 _Lieutanant Sulu_

 _Lieutanant Uhura_

 _Lieutanant Commander Montgomery Scott_

 _Lieutanant Commander Joanna Gałecka Jr._

 _Temporary Commander Jaylah_

 _Our loved and favourite Leonard"Damnit I'm a doctor not a"McCoy_

 _Guest starring :_

 _Mikołaj Szalbierz as Mikołaj Szalbierz_

 _Robert Lasota as Major Andrzej Latocha_

 _And lots of dying redshirts_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N : I know there wasn't much of Scotty and Jaylah scenes in previous chapters, so our lovebirds will appear here, Spock abd Uhura are next in queue :-) But first let's finish our OC's meeting after ten years, also to explain the orginal USS Enterprise CVN-65 was mentioned in previous chapter, not our NCC-1701. After winning war between Pandora National Defense Forces and RDA, part of fleet that was used in combat was transferred to Risa as part of Starfleet's Historical Navy. Those ships were Enterprise, Iowa, John Paul Jones and Ticonderoga. Ah screw that, it's not that story! I do not own Battlestar Galactica/Star Trek characters or ships, my OC's are mine_

 **USS Enterprise, two hours after Pegasus' arrival.**

What the frak, am I dreaming, or I really recovered my long-dead wife? I can't wait until ...

-Adam ... - I turn away, just to see her standing in my door. There is no answer, I just grab her and kiss her lips.

-I missed you so much - Don't burst into tears marine, hold it ...

-Guess who couldn't sleep because of that.

-So, what the frak happened?

-You think I know? Last thing I remember is that my Tomcat got hit by a rocket, then I wake up on somekind of starship that was Pegasus. At first they did not want to believe me.

-I'm not suprised, Adama didn't wanted to hear we're friendly until I blew up baseship and took some rockets into our saucer.

-Ooookayyyy, so to continue, I remember when you said "If anything happens to me, live like you want, don't be afraid of that" then I asked for you.

-And?

-You were actually living here also. You were Viper pilot and part of Sabro's 21st Fighter Wing. Well I joined the Navy to be closer to you, after 9 years I become Admiral, and they gave me command of Pegasus. After Colonies were attacked your wing got into slaughter, I saw you, mortally wounded, dying on my arms. Frak that, I have you living here, without any major scratches, maybe two. - She smiles.

-God I missed you so damn bad. - We begin to kiss again, this time more passionate. - Bed or shower?

-Bridge, we never did it there.

-You know it's impossible?

-Then take me to your bed marine! - she orders, then she takes off my shirt

-Are you giving me orders? - I take off her trousers.

-I outrank you Admiral - here goes my pants

-That was cold - I take her bra and throw her body onto my bed.

 **USS Enterprise, Crew deck.**

-So, how is your sister doing Montgomery?

-Last time I had heard from her she was on Risa, trying to restore Ticonderoga's propulsion.

-Oh, she's specialist of old ships?

-Yeah, she always loved World War III era ships, I remember when we were disarming Iowa to bring guns to the Enterprise. She was heart broken.

-I think I do understand her.

-Me too - Scotty puts his hand on Jaylah's

-What are you doing Montgomery?

-I love you, from the first time we met. - Jaylah eyes were almost saucer-sized, but she felt butterflies in her stomach.

-Oh Scotty, I thought you will never gonna say that - she lean across table to kiss him.

-Whoa, what my eyes just saw? - asks Bones as he closes to their table.

-None of your business Doctor. - answers red Scotty.

-It appears that Mr. Scott had finally revealed his feelings to our engineer.

-Spock, you just can't say that loud. - says Uhura, before she bursts into laughter.

-Let's just go somewhere else, Holodeck maybe? I heard that Cap ... I mean Admiral had uploaded the newest version of Tomaszów Mazowiecki Battle, "now with love story arc".

-I don't know how do you like WW3 stories, but we can give it a try.

 **USS Enterprise, Captain's quaters, two hours later.**

We lay covered with sweat on my bed, god I missed that much. Noone else could bring me to edge, just Asia.

-God, you were just incredible.

-Hah, old Admiral Kielski still has it.

-Oh c'mon, you're not that old!

-I'm forty smartie. It's time to retire.

-If you want your days to look like this two hours, go ahead.

-Frak me ...

-With pleasure - we both give big laughter, interrupted with door chime.

-WHO THE FRAK?! - I shout over intercom

-It's me dad, can I come in?

-Give me few seconds - I cut the comms. - Dress up honey.

-I don't want to.

-Me neither, but someone wants to see you ... - all light went red again.

- _Red Alert! Captain to the bridge!_

I don't remember dressing myself up that fast, not even in our training in Fort Benning.

When I reach the bridge, whole crew looks at me.

-What?!

-Dad ... your zipper.

-Oh frak! - I zip it up pretty fast. - What we have?

-Unknown vessel coming in, not in our computers, nor in Galactica's.

-Stand down to Yellow.

-Aye aye sir.

When the ship arrives I immediately recognise her design. Enlarged saucer and scecondary hull, I could tell anyone the name of that ship from 400 thousand kilometres. The USS Moscow under Captain Dimitrij Kozhedub.

-Tell Galactica and Pegasus to not fire. How the hell they got in here?!

-Maybe they encountered the same anomaly as we did?

-Most possible?

-Where is Scotty? - I just saw that he wasn't on the bridge.

-He went to the holodeck with our temporary commander.

-Don't disturb them then.

-Moscow is hailing us - says Uhura.

-On screen.

Friendly face appears on viewscreen, he got much elder past those five years.

-Adam, what the frak are you doing here?

-I could ask the same Dimitrij.

-We entered somekind of anomaly, triggered by our scans.

-Same thing happened to us.

-But those ship, they are massive.

-I know, but they are friendly. No need to open fire.

-I hear you, I got small surprise for you.

-What kind of ... - I shut my mouth as I see my old girlfriend appearing on

-Cześć staruszku, jak się trzymasz? (Hey old man, how are you doing?)

-Nawet nieźle, ale co ty robisz u Dimitrija? (Pretty fine, but what are you doing on Dimitrij's ship?)

-Potrzebował pierwszego, więc mnie ściągnęli. (He needed first officer, and they drafted me)

-No to świetnie (That's great)

-As you saw, she's doing fine - camera switches to CO

-Yeah, but seriously. You requested her as your first?

-You can say that - he smiles.

-I knew it! I frakin knew it!

-Knew what?

-You fell in love

-What? No ... okay, maybe.

-I won almost thousand credits, pay Spock, save your honour - I say laughing.

-I will never place a bet.

-Never say never.

-Anyway, I have compared Galactica's maps to our, it seems that their Earth is our Terra Nova, although we cannot jump, or warp there, as Colonial ships are lacking fuel.

-That's frakin awesome, any good news commander?

-We have detected asteroid full of Tylium, which is used as a fuel.

-Set a course there, match our speed with Galactica and Pegasus.

-There is one more thing.

-Which is?

-This asteroid is guarded by two baseships and probably ten platforms.

-No żesz kurwa mać! - I swear in my native language.

-Exactly sir.

-Set a course there. Prepare to fight.

Maybe we'll make it without any damage ...

a


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N : I don't know how I still got idea both for my World War 3 fic, which I'm currently writing in my native language on blogspot, and this story. Maybe it's thanks to my unlimited - limited imagination? So, in the previous chapter we learnt how Adam's wife got into Galactica's timeline, also we had some ScottyxJaylah scene. This one will show small episode of WW3 "Battle of Tomaszów Mazowiecki (now with love story)" in holodeck, moments before Battle of Tylium Asteroid. I do not own any Battlestar Galactica/Star Trek characters or ships. My OC's are mine, if you want to use them contact me via pm or review. If you use them without my permission be sure that I will find you, and I will let Galia to frak you whole year, you know how Orions are horny right?_

-Oh captain, my captain. I don't know how are we gonna get through this.

-Don't worry, I'll make sure you will survive. Winters! - shouted Scotty

-Sir?

-Get her through enemy line, we'll cover your squad.

-But what about you?

-Someone needs to stay, needs of the few overwhelm the needs of one, as Spock would say.

-No! I don't want you to die Montgomery.

-Even if I will ...

 _-Red alert! All hands battlestations!_

-Oh this is just perfect timing! - says angry Scotty. Jaylah almost bursts into heavy laughter.

-Don't worry, there will be plenty of time after this madness.

-Like, hell we had after Pandora War time?

-I mean after Risa.

-Oh now I see. Computer, terminate program.

- _Program terminated, standing by for new inquiry._

-Let's go.

 **Meanwhile, USS Enterprise Bridge.**

-Here we go lads! Let's cover Galactica and Pegasus from those basestars, Uhura open comm to our ships.

-Hailing frequencies open.

- _This is Rear Admiral Kielski, Adama, your Vipers will take on the smaller craft, provide AAA support for them. Asia, same for Vipers, but your ship will destroy any incoming missiles or nukes, standby to provide support fire on baseships_.

 _-Roger that_

-Target that nearest baseship, FIRE AT WILL!

Small shocks travel through our ship as all guns fire in a salvo mode, still they are destroyed near cylon vessel.

-What the bloody frak?! Can anyone explain?

-They seems to be using kinetic barriers or forcefield.

-They do what?!

- _I guess those frakkin toasters are learning from previous mistakes._

 _-No shit Adama_

We listen to that conversation while Vipers are closing to the asteroid, from here I can see the "flowers" of AAA shells.

-Keep firing on that baseship, if guns are not effective, then fire our "lethal" weapon. Lieutenant - I say to my daughter - you have the bridge.

-And where are you going to?

-I feel the need ...

-THE NEED FOR SPEED! - shouts someone behind me. I immediately turn around, my jaw drops as I see my old friend, Lt. Colonel Mikołaj Szalbierz.

-A ty co tu robisz? (What the hell are you doing here?)

-To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, przeca już od trzech miesięcy jesteś trupem.(I could say the same thing about you, you've been dead for three months)

-No widzisz, a jednak nie. (Well not exactly)

-Później wyjaśnisz, ładuj się do Vipera (You'll explain later, get your ass to Viper).

-On my way.

As I head to the hangar bay I see Jaylah running from EPS junction to engineering.

-What's going on?

-Those back-up circuits just failed, we're trying to repair them using Moscow's spare ones, but they are way different from ours.

-Keep trying, naybe you will figure something.

-I hope so.

I got into flight deck and as I was about to enter the Viper that Mikołaj prepared for me, I spotted pilot's name on it "Maj. Adam"Eagle"Kielski", I suppose it was mine before I died, atleast in this universe.

-Gotów? (Are you ready?)

-Czas skopać kilka tyłków (Time to kick some asses)

I take off with minimal possible speed, atleast it's enough to fly. When I reach the battlefield two friendly Vipers gets on my six.

 _-Identify yourself now!_

 _-Rear Admiral Adam Kielski, follow me lads._

 _-Roger that!_

I target nearest Raider that is firing at one of Galactica's fighter, I pull the trigger and my cannons spills some tracer rounds into the enemy, I hit his engines as he goes down in flames.

 _-YIIIIIIHAAAA! FIRST ONE ON ME!_

 _-Nice one Eagle, I owe you one._

 _-Sure you do Apollo!_

We keep flying and keep shooting engaging as many Raiders as possible, suddenly huge bright light appears to my right, and one of baseships disapears, seems like Enterprise got one. Second one goes down as phasers hits him.

- _Bigger bogeys are down, all fighters! Fire your rockets and fall back! -_ I give orders to Viper pilots. We get closer to the asteroid, as I have guidance lock I push the button and two rockets head to their target. Rest are doing the same thing. All platforms are destroyed in heavy explosions. Rest of the surviving Raiders are falling back, now we have enough fuel for ...

 _-Eagle! To your right, watch out!_

Where did that Marauder came from? I turn around pretty fast just to see rocket fired in my direction.

-Kurwa... - I swear. I try to move away from it, I almost succeed. But it scratches my wing, alarms goes off in my cockpit.

- _Eagle, you okay?_

 _-Shaken, but fine. I'm bogging out and heading home, no way I can fight with that._

 _-Roger that. Apollo, Starbuck, escort him to the Enterprise._

 _-On my way_

When I land inside our hangar bay, I got surrounded by my crew.

-Are you sure nothing happened to you.

-Frak off Bones, I'm completely fine

-Your heart is beating like crazy ...

-Trust me, nothing that would affect me that much.

-You're not that young anymore Adam, you'd better keep that in mind.

-I'm doing that since Risa, now excuse me. Scotty! What is that big hole in our saucer?

-Well how to explain that ...

-Simply as possible.

-Galactica misfired at us.

-THEY DID WHAT?

-One turret had malfunction, it got stuck with shell loaded, and it somehow fired, right when few rounds from baseship took down our kinetic barriers.

-Frakin awesome, casualties?

-Almost none, two crewmen got some burns as they were fighting the fire in private quaters.

-Seems very interesting. I'll be in my room, if you need me.

As I get to my place I fell into my bed, exhausted, shaken. Still, how the heck I missed that Marauder? I should've seen that bastard, I'm getting older, I think it's time to step off fighter scene and concentrate on Enterprise. My thoughts are interrupted by door chime.

-Whose there?

-"Noone dies on my watch" - I smile as I hear Asia's voice.

-Hey, come in.

I immediately get slapped ... twice!

-Never do that to me you frakkin bastard!

-I never will, Enterprise is my fighter right now. I think my eyesight got worse.

-Strange, you always had "Eagle" sight.

-I know, I'll let Bones check it tomorrow, now excuse me, but I'm really tired and I need to sleep that over.

-If you don't mind I'll take the Enterprise.

-Just return her before midnight, and don't scratch the paint! - She smiles as she quits my quaters. I lay on my bed, the humming engines are pretty sleepy ...


	7. Finding new home

_A/N : GOOOOOOOOOOD_ _MORNING VIETNAM ! I know I wasn't posting anything since ... 15 March? I suppose it was last date I posted chapter 5. So, in previous episode, our fleet resupplied their tylium fuel, also there is problem with Adam's eyesight as he didn't spotted Cylon Marauder in time, this will be explained later. Now we are moving to find new, temporary planet for Colonials, soon their will find themselves overwhelmed by Cylon forces, end of spoilers._

I woke up pretty early in the morning, still tired, as my PTSD was on since Risa, ah frak that. I get up and go to take my clothes, as I open my wardrobe, I take out my old marine uniform. Damn, it's been years since I put it on, and it still has bullethole in its arm, I really should fix this, or just simply throw it out, atleast coat is okay.

 _-Captain to the bridge! -_ just frakkin awesome, what they want from me at 8 am?!

- _What is it?_

 _-Good news or bad news?_

 _-Bad first._

 _-We cannot fix that hole in our saucer as we don't have spare parts for it._

 _-Bah, nothing serious, what about good ones?_

 _-Moscow found some planet, pretty close to Earth. No radiation, no other hazardous materials, but there is just one problem._

 _-Split it out._

 _-It's guarded by five baseships, two of them have shields._

 _-Phi, we can destroy them pretty easily with our phasers._

 _-Point is, those cannot be penetrated. Moscow tried it, not even single damage, and their weapons are more advanced than ours, I believe that will be hardest fight we ever had._

 _-Yup, give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready._

 _-Roger that._

I'm putting up my uniform, but it doesn't want to fit me, did I gained on weight or what? I guess I will have to wear this thigh yellow shirt, goddamnit! I hate it, atleast my trousers are fitting perfectly, it's time to go to gym, screw that. I get into turbolift and I head into crew deck, just to grab some coffee ...

-SHUT UP MONTGOMERY! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! - shouts pretty angry Jaylah as she throws her cup into Scotty, he dodges, but I don't ... seriously, I need to check my eyes, something must be wrong. No way I haven't seen that coming.

-Are you okay? I didn't meant to ...

-Nah, don't worry, atleast it wasn't that hot.

-Jaylah, let me explain... - begins our engineer.

-I SAW WHAT I SAW MONTGOMERY! NOTHING WILL CHANGE IT, YOU SON OF A ...

-Jesus christ, my ears are gonna blow, shut the frak up, both of you! - I shout loudly. Second year and that's third time they are arguing like this, heh, it never gets old. -To your stations, right now!

-We'll see about that! - Scotty throws first punch into my face. That's it, I get into fist fight with him, which lasts for about ten minutes.

-ENOUGH GENTS! - shouts Asia as she comes in the right moment. I'm doomed, great. She may be in another fleet, but she still outranks me. - WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HUH?!

-Just some friendly fire, nothing serious.

-NOTHING SERIOUS?! TO YOUR QUATERS SOLIDER!

-Yes sir, frak you sir. - I'm heading to the bridge, with my madness level crossed behind magical red line.

-What happened? - asks Uhura.

-I woke up, can't you see that?!

-Take it easy ...

-How can I huh? My own officers are throwing everything into me, and well, even beating the frak outta me. And my wife is with them, it's annoying as hell!

-Detecting large shit ... I mean ship, dead ahead.

-RED ALERT! - I shout immediately jumping into my chair.

 _-This is USS Vengance to unknown ships, identify yourself, or we will fire upon you._

Everyone is staring at me, I thought we destroyed that bastard along with Khan, frakkin armoured son of a frak.

- _This is starship Enterprise. Those ships are friendly, do not fire, I repeat do not fire._

 _-Who is that? Who is commanding my goddamn ship?_

 _-Rear Admiral Adam Kielski. Who are you? -_ viewscreen turns on.

- _We thought you died two weeks ago, but we got into the same anomaly as you._

 _-Captain James Tiberious Kirk, how the hell you got on board Vengeance?_

 _-Too long story, where are you heading?_

 _-Planet on 3468.76, we should meet to explain everything._

 _-I agree, but first, we spotted five unknown ships, two of them are pretty heavy. Do you want our assistance?_

 _-With pleasure, we thought that Enterprise along with Moscow would take on only one of those advanced one, while Galactica and Pegasus would destroy classic ones._

 _-Information overload oldie. Let's just take them on._

 _-As you want Jimmy._

Now we have three ships, if Starfleet wiill continue sending more, we will have little fleet here.

-Let's go there, plot a course for that planet, signal Galactica and Pegasus to jump in as soon as we destroy those two basestars.

-Aye sir.

-Ms.Gałecka, punch it. Uhura, give us some song.

-What type?

-Rock ... oh I have it! Let's go to ... THE DANGER ZONE! - she smiles, and Spock bursts into laughter

-What is so funny?

-Nothing sir, just every combat begins with that song.

-Oh please, give me a break commander.

-Not a chance Admiral.

-Just let's beat the frak outta them!

-YES SIR!


	8. We need to fight!

_A/N : Well this had to happen, I'm having writer's block, this chapter is probably the last one in this month, unless I come up with something. Hell knows if it will be even 1k words chapter, it may be shorter, but I promise you to make almost 5k chapter after my Matura exam in May._

-Keep firing! Few more salvos will take down their shields!

-Incoming nukes!

-Triple A batteries, create barrage, FIRE!

Two warheads are closing to Pegasus, if they will hit it, she'd be dead in water.

-Yolat, track them and try to destroy those buggers.

-They're moving too fast.

-Goddamnit, get in their way! Prepare port phaser array, target one baseship.

-Aye sir.

Two rockets struck our saucer bringing our kinetic barriers down, overload blows out few consoles.

-Hang on, firing! - again this strange sound came from phasers. But one of enemy ships that was shielded disappeared, second one is pulling back. Moscow, Vengeance, Galactica and Pegasus are switching their targets on standard ones. One concentrated salvo destroys two of them. Third escapes with minor damage.

-Damage report!

-Kinetic barriers are down for good, their generators has fried after first warhead struck us, we have shields and hull polarization only.

-Not bad, I thought it was worse than this.

-Sir, Moscow and Vengeance are requesting permission to chase damaged baseship.

-Denied, they will return no matter we will do. Tell civilian fleet to jump in, prepare security and marines. We're going down there.

I'm heading to the armory, in my shaft I have old M15A1 carabine and M1911 Colt. Despite they are pretty outdated compared to our hand phaser technology, I still like them for their ability to penetrate personal shield technology and if armour piercing ammunition is loaded there is small possibility that bullets from M15 will penetrate shuttle armour. Two teams of our security has already beamed down securing landing zone for rest of team, it's been almost 15, no wait ... 13 years since I was last fighting on ground as a solider, but I can agree, you never forget that.

-It's clear sir, very clear.

-I don't like it Lt. it's too quiet, you know what that means?

-Troubles.

Indeed, after he said that, massive fire fight has begun. I don't remember running to cover so quickly, not even during WW3, and this was long ago.

-Where did they came from?!

-Frak knows, shut up and keep firing.

After emptying second magazine my M15 jams, goddamnit, I knew I should check it before I went into battle. I take out M1911 as replacement, but after 10 minutes of shooting some voice is shouting.

-Adam, is that you?!

-Thunder!

-Lighting, I still remember that.

-What the frak are you doing here Shep?

-Fleet sent Normandy to investigate, so we get here by some frakkin anomaly.

( _A/N 2 :Commander Shepard and his team appears in my universe as they got into Earth in 2013 by anomaly. Do not consider this as a crossover, this will be done after that, and will follow Mass Effect trilogy, altering their timeline, and one ME3 character will appear between ME and ME2.)_

Great, looks like we have another starship in our fleet.

-Wait what?

-Well, we got into that anomaly you did during fight with two D-7's. So Starfleet sent Moscow, then Vengeance to investigate, and now you. We'll have nice fleet, if they will keep sending ships.

-Yeah, but I think you like that.

-Hell yeah. Anyway did you saw any robots?

-Nope, our scans haven't detected any cybernetic lifeforms.

-How did you evaded those guard ships?

-You mean that huge ass star look ones?

-Exactly.

-Active and Passive Camouflage Systems. New thing installed during last refit. Who is that? - he asks raising his weapon.

-Calm down, they are friendly. Commander Adama of Battlestar Galactica and Admiral Joanna Gałecka of Pegasus.

-Wait, our Asia?

-Too long story John, not even for one drinking night.

Meanwhile rest of our team comes back from recognition, they didn't spotted any Cylons.

-Looks like a perfect planet for us.

-Indeed Bill, and this wildlife? Almost same as that we had on Caprica.

-All right, let's get to work lads! You have 10 hours to build shelters for civilians and yourselfs, get it to work! MOVE IT!

By night we finished constructing last building. Setting up whole city may take a little, but finally we have something to care about.

 _-Rear Admiral Adam Kielski, please report to HQ meeting._

 _-On my way_

What they want from me, I'm tired as hell, why I can't sleep even one day without being waken up for some bullshit reason? I enter Headquarters building, all starship commanders are already here, looks like it's simple debriefing.

-So, final orders. Enterprise, Moscow and Vengeance are staying here to provide necessary security. Normandy and Pegasus will be off on science mission to find another habitable planet. Our priority one is to find Earth, this will not change, we're sending one modified Raptor on that mission. Starbuck, you will fly that, good luck, and maybe have fun. I guess that's it, ah yes. Tomorrow we're setting rest of the necessary buildings, rest can be done later. All ships will remain on orbit with skeleton crews on. Dismissed!

Finally sleep! I don't know how long I wasn't in my bed for more than 8 hours. After I literally fall into sheets, sleep overwhelms me.


End file.
